EN EL DUCTO
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Porque lo que pasa en el ducto de aire acondicionado... se queda en el ducto de aire acondicionado. ¡ShinRiko!


**N/A:** Pequeño escrito basado en un fan art, ya hace tiempo que tenía la idea, pero como recordarán no había tenido chance de plasmarla, hasta hoy.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ya saben, Shinnosuke bebé y el resto del equipo Drive no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TOEI. La imagen usada tampoco, créditos a su creador (a) respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EN EL DUCTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La respiración de ambos se volvió agitada. Al igual que sus pechos, ya que subían y bajaban en un intento por ganar aire. Sus mejillas, no, toda su cara estaba teñida de un color rojizo fuerte. La cercanía era tanta, que podían oír sus corazones latir, así como sentir el aliento cálido que despedía el otro.

― Tomari-san… ―

― Kiriko… ―

Pero ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto?

Muy fácil, verán…

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Ow, Kiriko eso duele! ― Se quejó Shinnosuke al sentir la palma de la mano de su compañera en su espalda.

― Lo siento Tomari-san, traías una polilla en tu saco ― Se excusó la pequeña mujer, limpiando su mano de los restos de aquel insecto.

― Sí, pero no tenías que ser tan dura ―

Ella se cruzó de brazos. ― ¿Tan dura? ― Repitió. ― ¿Ves? Luego dices que no eres tú el que empieza a insultarme ― Le acusó.

El alzó sus palmas. ― Ok, ok lo siento, no quise decir eso… pero podrías ser un poco más cariñosa, ¿no crees? ― Ella le dio una mirada severa. ― Está bien, mi error ― Se disculpó.

Kiriko rodó los ojos. Y Shinnosuke resopló aliviado.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia las oficinas de la Unidad de Delitos Especiales. Pero al ingresar se encontraron con la siguiente escena:

Rinna encima de los hombros de Genpachiro con una red para mariposas, cazando aquellos insectos molestosos voladores. Kyu debajo de los escritorios usando sus muñecos para alejar a las polillas de su cara. Gou intentando atraparlas con sus manos. El capitán Jun buscando en su teléfono algún remedio "de la fortuna" que le ayudase a eliminar esta plaga.

De inmediato, la pareja empezó a usar sus manos para alejarse a las polillas de su persona.

― ¿Cómo pasó esto? ― Pidió Shinnosuke tratando de no abrir mucho la boca, en caso de que alguna quisiera ingresar a la misma.

― No sabemos, quizás es la temporada… o el bosque de junto las atrajo ― Respondió Rinna, del mismo modo.

― ¿Ya llamaron al exterminador? ― ― Cuestionó Kiriko ayudando a Gou.

Kyu sacó su muñeco tras el escritorio y habló.― Lo intenté, pero nuestras nuevas amigas se están comiendo los cables de comunicación ― De a poco sacó su cabeza. ― Yo opino que hay que sacarlas de modo manual ―

― ¿Cómo es eso? ― Pidió Gou dejando escapar una tosecita.

― ¡Lo tengo! ― Todos voltearon a ver al capitán. El hombre mayor aparto su vista de su aparato. ― Oh, lo siento. Me refería a que ya tenía señal Wi-Fi para la aplicación… pero la perdí ― Anunció volviendo a su teléfono.

El resto tuvo una caída estilo anime.

Shinnosuke dirigió su mirada al techo. ― Oigan ¿y si usamos el ducto del aire acondicionado? ― Opinó señalándolo.

― Oh, sí buena idea Shinnosuke-kun, que alguien ingrese y abra la tapa del ducto, cuando encendamos los aires las polillas serán absorbidas y se irán ― Apoyó Rinna bajándose de Genpachi.

― Entonces hay que hacerlo ―

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Oigan! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ― Cuestionó Shinnosuke mientras Rinna le colocaba un pequeño comunicador en la oreja. Y Genpachiro y Gou colocaban una escalera en el ducto.

― Porque fue tu idea, así que vamos, deja de quejarte ― Comentó Rinna con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y si hay monstruos allá arriba? ―

― Oh, vamos no seas un llorón Shinnosuke ― Se mofó Genpachiro dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

― ¿Entonces por qué no vas tú? ―

―… Mejor que te acompañe Nee-chan ― Intervino Gou con diversión.

― ¿Qué? ― Pidieron ambos.

Gou soltó una risita. ― ¿Qué no son compañeros? Ayúdense en esta ocasión. ¿Qué dicen? ―

Kiriko formó un mohín ante la jugada sucia que le planteaba su hermano menor. Resopló. ― Sólo hagámoslo y ya Tomari-san ― Declaró colocándose junto a su compañero. El otro asintió.

― Buena suerte ― Dijo el resto.

Kiriko subió primero con una lámpara en mano para guiar el camino que Shinnosuke le dictara, pues el iría atrás de ella.

Ya posicionados, ambos empezaron el recorrido.

― ¡Vaya! Aquí sí que hace frío ― Musito el Drive notando que de su boca salía el vapor que generaba su cuerpo.

― Cierto, mejor terminemos esto pronto antes de terminar congelados ― Su compañero asintió.

Ambos seguían arrastrándose por el ducto que cada vez se hacía más y más estrecho, puesto que ambos rozaban con las paredes de sus costados. Y el frío no disminuía. Seguían las instrucciones que les daba Rinna por el comunicador, pero a cada paso, la señal se perdía.

― Ya no aguanto mis rodillas, de seguro mis medias se han roto ― Informó Kiriko con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Detrás de ella, su compañero estornudó. ― ¡Oye, cuidado a donde arrojas eso! ―

― Lo siento… pero es que tengo mucho frío… ― Bostezó. ― Y… sueño… ¿tú no tienes sueño? ― Pidió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kiriko usó su lámpara para aluzar la cara de Shinnosuke. ― ¡No es tiempo de dormir Tomari-san! ―

Pero la luz lo cegó tanto que el pobre Shinnosuke retrocedió, golpeando la pared y abriendo una pequeña escotilla a la cual está a punto de caerse.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Gritó Kiriko sujetando su mano con fuerza. ― Tengo… tengo frío, no podré sostenerte mucho tiempo ― Informó.

― Sólo espero caer en algo suave ― Musitó.

Y fue todo, el chico cayó un par de metros, seguido de su compañera debido a la fuerza que ambos ejercían en sus manos.

― Oh, no fue tan malo… ¡Auch! ― Exclamó perdiendo el aire que le quedaba. Kiriko había caído encima de él, y el resto de su cuerpo había amortiguado la caída de ella.

Quedaron en una posición en la que Kiriko había caído de piernas abiertas en la parte de baja de él cercana a la cadera. Y sus rodillas casi chocando con el mentón de él. Por ser más alto, las piernas de Shinnosuke quedaron para ningún lado, dobladas en la estrecha pared del ducto. Las posiciones eran perfectas, provocando que la nariz chocara con la del otro.

― _¡Vaya! De pronto ya no siento frío… ―_ Pensó Tomari, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

Ambos no apartaban la vista del otro. Hasta que él se dedicó a observar los labios ligeramente descoloridos de ella, debido al frío.

Percatándose de la mirada de él, Kiriko estremeció.

― Tomari-san… ―

― Kiriko… ―

Ambos empezaban a cerrar tanto los ojos como el diminuto espacio que los separaba de los labios del otro. No sabían por qué, pero la necesidad de unir sus labios se había hecho presente.

Sin embargo un ruido fuerte llamó su atención.

― ¿Pero qué? ―

El ruido se hizo mucho más fuerte y ambos inevitablemente cayeron un par de metros. El grito fue involuntario. Al tocar el suelo duro Shinnosuke soltó dos quejidos, uno por el golpe contra el suelo y el otro por haber amortiguado la caída de su compañera.

Quedaron en la misma posición.

Ella encima de él. Sólo que con más libertad para estirar sus extremidades.

Kiriko tosió y se incorporó del pecho de su compañero.

Ambos se volvieron a perder en los ojos del otro.

― Gracias Tomari-san… ―

― No hay de qué… ―

― ¡Pero qué tiernos! ―

Ambos rompieron el contacto visual. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, incluso Krim con una sonrisa. Los dos gritaron, se alejaron y se pusieron de pie al instante.

― ¿Qué, qué pasó con las polillas? ― Pidió Shinnosuke acomodando su corbata.

Rinna sonrió. ― Por suerte Krim contactó al control de animales y ya están despejando el edificio ―

― ¿Y por qué no nos avisaron? Pudimos haber muerto congelados― Exigió Kiriko.

― Nah, la verdad yo los veía muy divertidos ― Comentó Gou con picardía.

― ¿Quieres encerrarlo allá arriba Kiriko? ― Pidió Shinnosuke.

― ¡Hagámoslo! ―

Gou empezó a retroceder― Oigan… Nee-chan…. Shin-Niisan ¿No me harían eso, o sí? ―

― ¡Estás arrestado! ― Exclamaron ambos.

El menor pegó un grito y empezó a correr por su vida seguido de cerca por los dos detectives.

― No cabe duda que lo que pasa en el ducto se queda en el ducto ¿O no Genpachi? ― Pidió Rinna con diversión.

El aludido asintió y sonrió. ― Ya lo creo Doc… Ya lo creo ―

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Regresé con otro fic ShinRiko (qué raro, ¿no?) Jejeje lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo, este par me trae vuelta loca y más ahora que KRDrive está por terminar debo dedicarles algo a estos dos.

En fin, no olviden dejarme sus reviews.

¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
